The Nine Clans
The Nine Supernatural Clans are nine families from P.W. that have gained a certain reputation and dignity trough the years and more recognition when they P.W. was constructed. They are not necessarily all-one race. Families As of 2013, these families include: *'DeVahl:' known for it's members Rita DeVahl, professor on St. Delilah and Loren DeVahl, assitant in The Council, later made Senator and headmaster of St. Delilah. The family was removed from it's title after the DeVahl-MacUallis scandal in 2012. Strictly witching family. *'Poetovio: ' *'Titillandus: '''famous and strictly faerie family. Known members are Titania Titillandus, the faerie saint that helped to create P.W. They extend to many branches, including the Bacchus family (known member is Vivianne, the 2012 council Senator) *'Stark: changing family, known for dedicating itself to Demonolgy. They hail from Germany, tough some members live in Russia due to their werewolf heritage. Known members are Christian Stark, 2012 Senator, that was involved in the DeVahl-MacUallis scandal (he was also married to Rita DeVahl) and his mother Angela Stark, a well-renowed Demonologist *'De La Vela: '''changing family, but known to hail from mermaids and to have roots in Hispanic countries. Known members are former siren Senator Delphina Vela and her son, Demonologist and Octa Nova member Santiago. *'Montessori: 'strictly harpy family, currently residing in Italy. Famous for often participating and senatoring in the Senat. Theiy hail from Greece and have an ancestor in Medea and Jason, the Argonaut. Known member is Irina Montessori, the current Senator. *'Lloyd: 'humble and small witching family, residing in Armonia. They don't come into press often and stay out of any kind of media, or attention at all. Known member is Kenneth Lloyd, St. Delilah student in the years 2012 -2016. *'Mojena: 'strictly a siren family, relatives of the Velas. Mojenas reside in Atlantis and have not moved their seat since 'collapse'. They are known for often participating and chancelloring in the Senat, like their close friends, the Montessori harpies. Known member is Serena Mojena, the current Senator. *'Valerius: 'the smallest of all families, consisting only of two members. Very famous family and unchangable since the Roman times of emperor Vespasian. Also known for participating and participating in the Senat and being involved in the DeVahl-MacUallis scandal. Known members are total of members: Marcus Gaius Valerius, the 2012 and 2013 Senator and his biological daughter Gaia Valeria, his assistant. *'MacUallis: The MacUallis family rose to recognition after Margaret MacUallis was appointed witch Senator. It was also known before, for it's help into shaping P.W. but never acknowledged. After her suspension and the family's involvement in the DeVahl-MacUallis Scandal (the targets were Margaret's nieces, Star and Night), the family became a main gossip topic. The family honour was replaced by Star MacUallis, who managed to fix the Senat and defeated the Demon King. The family was also known in the 2000's for the work of Demonologist Elinor MacUallis. They are connected to the Valerius and Stark family by bonds of marriage and blood. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.